


Started with a little kiss, like this

by TheMusicalCC



Series: Foolin' round the Firehouse [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Cunnilingus, Egon's a big eater, Everyone and their grandma's thought about this already but here, F/M, Smut, Under-desk oral, You know where I'm going with this, no surprises there, sex in the workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalCC/pseuds/TheMusicalCC
Summary: “Remember how you used to get under my desk to set stuff up for the computer?”“Yes”“Well, ahem, sometimes I’d imagine you did something… different while down there”(Or 'That one time Peter walked in on something but he was too drunk to tell')





	Started with a little kiss, like this

“Oh, my  _God_ \- you can’t be serious!”

Egon raised his face from the microscope and eyed his watch. It was way past Janine’s reasonable bedtime and certainly not a good time for her to be rolling around in laughter in the living room, as he found her when he went to remind her of the hour.

“What’s so funny?” He asked, just as she tried to regain her breath. She was red in the face.

“Sex”

“Sex is amusing?” He cocked an eyebrow. Not that he disagreed, but it was not the kind of comment he’d ever heard from her. She shook her head.

“No, no- I mean, the way some people write sex, I just-” she puffed, her mouth still smiling despite herself and pointed to a paperback novel on the coffee table. Some friend or other had lent it to her because it was the newest uproar about erotic literature and Janine was curious, but she seemed far from impressed with whatever it was the damn thing actually contained. Egon wasn’t surprised- not being impressed was a second nature of Janine’s “This author’s either had the weirdest sex ever or just sucks at describing things”

“That bad?”

“It’s  _fantastically_ bad- I mean, look” she reached for him to pull her to her feet and he did with ease, then she reached for the novel and passed some pages frantically, looking for a specific passage “OK, here it is- take a look” she handed him the book and Egon resignedly read the page; the passage described an erection with the awkward wording of someone describing an octopus specimen. He made a face “Right? And that’s one of the mildest things!”

“You have my sympathy” he handed her the book back, feeling tempted to wipe his hands after touching it.

“I think the only reason people are into this crap is it has some  _risqué_ scenes they like to fantasize about” this caused Egon to shoot her an inquiring glance. Not that the word was unknown to him, but the concept is vague enough that he had to wonder about it “There’s a couple of interesting kinks involved” she elaborated, reading his expression “Domination play is the most prominent one, but there’s also stuff like outdoors sex, teasing in public spaces, a thing with ice-cream that just sounds sticky as hell and entire chapter on office sex”

“Ah” he nodded, mind clinging to the ice-cream mention and the possible implications, when a though interrupted him “So you are not into any of those?”

She seemed taken aback for a moment and then turned bright pink.

“Why do you ask?”

“It seems like the sort of thing your partner should know” when she hesitated, turning redder by the second, he added “Or maybe other things you are interested in, it doesn’t have to come from that book” She considered it for a moment, before muttering something he couldn’t catch “Pardon?”

“I… I guess there’s one thing-” she fiddled with her fingers, eyes set elsewhere “It’s mostly just a… thought I used to have, nothing too serious! I just, um, I guess it was a fantasy of mine back in the day”

“I’m listening”

“Promise not to laugh” he cocked an eyebrow, as though to remind her of exactly how hard it was for something to amuse him enough to make him laugh out loud and she breathed, forcing her posture to relax “Remember how you used to get under my desk to set stuff up for the computer?”

“Yes”

“Well, ahem, sometimes I’d imagine you did something…. different while down there” he blinked, her face is a pleasant shade of darker pink that he can’t help but to find endearing “Something with your… your mouth”  _Oh_. His Adam’s apple bobbed furiously for a couple of seconds, fingers twitching and he had to cover his mouth with his hand for a moment “Hey-! You promised not to laugh!”

“I’m not laughing” he mumbled against his own palm. He really wasn’t, although the fact that the thought hadn’t even crossed his mind at the time did seem kind of risible in retrospective. But no, he was just a bit taken aback by how alluring the idea appeared to him now that she’d put it in his head, the thought of doing something so thoroughly inappropriate right under everyone else’s nose… holy shit. He’d heard of instances of someone realizing they were into something until they heard it from another source –mainly from Peter- but he hadn’t thought it could happen to him.  

“I couldn’t help it. There I was, crushing hard on you and feeling like I could explode if you so much as stood too close to me- and you went and got under my desk like it was no biggie” Janine was saying, her tone defensive.

“I assure you, I wasn’t thinking of…” He started, but she raised her hands placatingly at once.

“I know you weren’t. It’s the point. That’s why it was a  _fantasy_ ” she sighed, reclining on the coach, a small cat-like smile playing in her lips “I mean, the real thing is way better than anything I coulda’ imagined back then, but at the time I had no way of knowing it”

Was she…? Her smile made his pulse race. If he wasn’t mistaken, she was praising his prowess, and it was… rather titillating, he had to admit to himself. Or would be, had he had any mind to properly process it, but he was having a hard time swallowing all of this new information.  _Hah_. It would be a first except he always had troubles processing information that wasn’t quantifiable… his head was spinning a bit.  

“I don’t even know why it was so exciting to think about it” she was saying, as he struggled to regain himself “I don’t know if it’s because it was a thing with being possibly caught or what, it just- it worked for me, you know?” he mumbled some sort of agreement, feeling very, very warm all of a sudden.

“Had you ever…?” He cleared his throat “Actually performed something of the sort before?”

“Oh, no!” She dispatched the question with a gesture almost like she found it absurd “I’d never even thought about It before… well, before there was you snooping around under there…” The smile was back “I think it only happened because it was you and I already liked you so damn much and back then it was the only way I ever got you to so much as be near me”

“I… ahem” his voice sounded uncharacteristically quivery. His mouth was dry, so he licked his lips, rubbing the underside of his jaw “Thank you for sharing it with me” Janine smiled warmly at his words and took his free hand.

“You do have a point that it’s the kind of thing a partner should know- and what about you?”

“Hm?”

“Do you have any fantasy we could try sometime?”

 _Try sometime_. His stomach fluttered at the notion. It hadn’t crossed his mind that they might put to use their newly acquired knowledge at some point but, very much like taking advantage of being under the desk to put his mouth to use on her, it made a lot of sense once he stopped to think about it. Fantasies? Over the past years he’d think about kissing her sometimes. Or giving her the kind of tight hug he’d given her on the front steps of the Shandor building, or, if he was feeling particularly melancholic, of holding her until sleep took him over and seeing her there when waking up. Now that he’d actually done some of those things, he was barely starting to find it within himself to have the kind of sensual thoughts she was probably expecting to hear, but… nothing in concrete. Nothing he could find the words for, at least.

“I’d have to think about it” he admitted. She squeezed his hand.

“No rush, think about it calmly, ‘K?” her eyes sneaked to his watch and her face fell “Oh, crap, tell me I didn’t stay up late reading that trash”  

“I’m afraid so” she rubbed her eyes under the glasses, visibly frustrated with herself, and he couldn’t help but smile a little “Come on. Or there won’t be enough coffee in the world to get you out of bed in the morning”

Janine let him coax her towards the bedroom door and halted on the frame for a moment.

“You should take your own advice”

“I’ll be there in a minute” she shot him a disbelieving glance, disappearing into the bedroom. Yes, she’d heard that one before, but he did intend to go to sleep next to her as soon as he possibly could. He’d never been a big fan of sleep, but Janine had the odd quality of making him reconsider things he would have otherwise stayed adamant about. That and bring the exact kind of thought he would have never even considered in the first place to mind. His stomach leaped in excitement when he remembered her confession, all-too-vivid images crossing his mind at the same speed as the small sparks of static over a piece of woolen fabric. True, he wouldn’t have ever considered it hadn’t she mentioned the thought, but now he felt somewhat…curious. Eager, even.  

Perhaps he  _did_ have a fantasy, after all.

* * *

 It had been weeks, so Janine didn’t even think twice when he crouched next to her at her desk, focused as she was on the book between her hands. He mumbled something, requesting her to move a bit away from the edge of the desk, and she did it mechanically, without sparing it any thought. His hand over her thigh, though, was a surprise, and so it was when instead of going straight for the computer cables, as she would have expected, he positioned himself until he was between her legs. She peeked under her book and saw two dark eyes staring back at her from among the shadows, chin all but resting on one of her legs. One of his hands was hesitantly thumbing the hem of her skirt as the other massaged her calf. It all came back to her and she felt herself redden.

“I didn’t think you’d actually wanna try it” she muttered, putting the book aside.

“Do you oppose?” She almost snorted at how he presented the question, the same way one would speak in a courtroom. The dark eyes under the desk were sparkling. She was half-tempted to pinch herself to make sure she hadn’t dozed off on the job and were having a pretty vivid dream, but just then, his hand begun sliding her skirt up her thighs and out of his way. Her nails caught on the wood of the desk and Janine sucked in her breath, his eyes were on her still and she nodded.

“OK” she breathed out, a little embarrassed of how quickly she was growing wet at his ministrations but, to be fair, this was all looking so much like what she’d imagined that it was hard not to get excited. Egon immediately laid his mouth on her knee, making her sigh as he slowly kissed over its curve, and then on her thigh. The hand massaging her calf moved up to tickle her knee faintly, making her let out a breathy giggle which she instinctively tried to drown with her hand.

He wasn’t afraid of being caught, she knew; Ray and Winston had left for a bust just minutes prior (A Class 3, at least, that was gonna take them a while) and Venkman was on a date, which probably meant he wasn’t coming back until morning. They had the firehouse to themselves and Egon seemed determined for the mice to play while the cats were away. She wasn’t as contrary to the idea as just- surprised. Shocked even, in the best way possible. She’d always had a feeling he had a kinky vein to himself, but hadn’t really been sure until-

He coaxed her hips closer to him, slipping his head between her legs, kissing a trail up her thigh and all the way to her mons that made her jerk her knees up and slap the underside of the desk softly. Egon halted, glancing up at her for a moment to make sure she wasn’t hurt. When she nodded for him to go on, a wicked smile spread over his features, thumbs hooking over the edge of her underwear under the skirt he'd bunched up at her waist. His lips pressed over her hipbone through the fabric, still managing to send sparks of arousal up her spine, as he slowly tugged her panties down, again driving her to eagerness with the pads of his fingers. The kisses trailed down to her knees this time and then he somehow managed to squeeze himself far enough under the desk that he had space to get her underwear off her, and then charged again, this time rubbing the side of his face against the skin of her legs as he coaxed his head between them. She was practically vibrating with want at this point. One of her hands reached for his hair while the other trembled over the wood, heart hammering and heat pooling in the pit of her belly. He hummed at the feeling of her fingers in his hair, eyes dark and attentive to her every reaction, one arm hooking beneath her thigh as he rubbed his cheek against her skin. His glasses were getting foggy, so she reached for them with her free hand to place them on her desk and then left her knuckles brush against his cheekbones. His adam's apple bobbed up and down.

“I’m afraid I have to resort to an old  _cliché_ ” Egon breathed “And reaffirm how aesthetically pleasing I find you”

Janine was almost tempted to hide her smile with one hand like a lovesick teen. Hell, this felt a lot like being a teen again. Hormone-crazy and giddy and so, so in love that it actually hurt a little.  

“Might not be the best idea to say that  _after_ I took off your glasses” she replied nonetheless, with a breathless chuckle. He hummed again and pressed a nibbling kiss to the place his cheek had just been resting against and her breath hitched a bit.

“Noted” he murmured against her skin and then traced a line with much softer kisses up the inside of her thigh, sliding one of her legs over his shoulders. It occurred to her that should a call come while they’re at it, she’d be in a pickle, but then his mouth found her labia and everything else slipped her mind for a moment, his name escaping her lips, fingers digging into his hair. His tongue parted her and began drawing what felt like an entire alphabet into her flesh, making her struggle to catch her breath, holding on to his head and the desk, grinding against his mouth. He pressed closer to her skin, tasting her, his nose a gentle but steady pressure over her clit.  

A moan escaped her as she lifted her hips a bit to give him better access and he took the chance to change positions and envelope her clit with his lips, one of his hands sliding next to his chin, two fingers slowly penetrating her and arching within her. She threw her head back, squirming, thighs trembling at either side of his head, his free hand caressing the inside of her thigh, coaxing her to open more- she was pulling his hair at this point, but the sound he made into her was from pleasure. Janine looked down to find him looking at her from where he was, eyes glassy with want set on her face. The tip of his tongue flicked her in just the right way and she cried out, unable to help herself, her hips jerking forward instinctively, and there was a smile in his eyes when he did it again, and then yet again, causing her to let out a long, breathy moan, her body rocking against his mouth.

Her hand flew for her lips to muffle herself; _fuck_ , she was being too loud! But just then he synchronized the movement of his tongue with that of his fingers and her bones seemed to turn to jelly and her back slid down, arching, her hands frantically grasping for the arms of the chair, trying to keep herself from falling. He slowed down a little, giving her a chance to catch her breath. Her head spinning with pleasure, she looked down at him again. Egon was drinking up her reactions avidly, satisfaction with himself playing in the light crinkling around his eyes and oh,  _shit_ , that was so _hot_.  

Just then, the door opened.

Janine straightened in the chair hurriedly, too alarmed by the intrusion to feel sorry that Egon’s mouth was no longer on her and Egon himself slammed his head on the underside of the desk in surprise. In came Peter Venkman, looking more than a little tipsy, which was probably the only reason he didn’t notice either, and  _very_ disgruntled, which was probably the reason he was there at all. Date night hadn’t gone so well, it seemed.

“Hey J'nine” he hiccupped, giving her a vague wave.

“Y-you’re early” Janine did her best to sound just casually surprised and not as though she were trying to catch her breath still. She didn’t quite manage.

“Yeah, y'know how it goes” he staggered his way closer and she felt a pinprick of panic threatening to break her façade. He stopped where he was, though, as though trying to remember what he was about to say and then “Miss the good ol’ days when girls didn’t take callin’ them the wrong name so damn personal- I mean, Shayne and Dana  _do_ sound kinda similar, m'I right?”

Oh.  _Ohhh_.

“I guess-” Janine almost gasped at the feeling of Egon’s mouth soothing the inside of her thighs again.  _Seriously?_  Thankfully, Venkman was fumbling with something or other in his locker and paying no attention to her. A hand slid slowly and wetly over her skin, up towards her core and she squirmed, struggling to keep her voice from slipping past her lips.  _Egon, for Pete’s sake!_ Her hand caught his and she eyed downwards to find him looking at her for approval- he’d stop of she wasn’t OK with this. Oh, boy. Was this one of those things she wouldn’t have suspected him of being into but, hah, funny you should mention it, actually? Because… she would have been lying if she’d said she wasn’t feeling very exhilarated at the thought of how  _risky_ this was. Sure, being caught didn’t sound like fun but…just being  _close_ was getting her so aroused, more than before, even. Peter was right in front of her and he had  _no idea_. She released his hand, nodding once. He smiled again, and lightly nibbled at her thigh, his fingers stroking her slit, making it hard for her to breathe quietly. His lips were wet. Wet with her.  _Fuck_.

“ 'ere we go” Venkman called merrily, getting her attention again, extracting a little brown paper bag from amongst his belongings and fumbling with the content until he managed to bring out a little metallic canteen, the kind he used when he didn’t want the newspapers to publish images of him drinking something that wasn’t exactly  _kool-aid_. Hadn’t Janine been focusing so hard on not crying out at Egon’s ministrations form under the desk, she would have been a bit alarmed that he kept that where he kept the Ghostbusting equipment and the implications it had. Things as they were, though, she was grateful to see him shake the hidden canteen a bit, as if to assess how much it still contained, and in no way register the fact that she was quivering over the chair. Egon’s fingers were entering her again, slow and hard and she almost moaned out loud, managing to trap the sound before it left her mouth, her legs squeezing Egon closer to her “Alright, this should do. I'mma go read on my bed for a while”  

Read.  _Riiiight_. He staggered closer to her –her heart did a triple filp- and screwed his face as though trying to think hard.

“Wait, where’s Spengz?”

 _Between my legs. More exactly, about to put his mouth back where it was before you interrupted_. Janine cleared her throat.

“B-bellow” she managed, a bit too shrill for her liking, both hands tense over the desk. Egon silently chuckled as he pressed his mouth to her again, making her squirm.  _Jerk, you’re just lucky this is actually really hot_. Peter was nodding.

“Playing around in the basement, huh?”  _You have no idea_. Finally, he turned away from her and to the stairs, staggering his way up agonizingly slow, as slow as Egon’s tongue over her inner lips “Here’s to hoping he doesn’t blow anything- night, Janine”

“Night-!” She called, grateful that he didn’t seem to notice how breathy her voice was, or that her hips were bucking forward. Egon had wrapped his lips around her clit again and was sucking on it, tongue drawing tight, slow circles around it, and only with all of her willpower did she stop herself from moaning. The sound of the sleeping quarter’s door slamming shut was music to her ears, finally allowing herself a throaty groan leaving her lips “Egon- ah,  _fuck_ ”

He released her for a moment to speak.

“I apologize, I seem to be feeling a bit playful”

She caught his cheeks with both hands, lowering her head to speak.

“ _Talk later”_

"Later then” he agreed easily, moving up for a quick kiss before getting back to business between her thighs, her eyes rolling back, mouth muttering his name huskily.  

He alternated between sucking and licking at her clit, fingers stroking her in time until the pressure in her lower belly exploded and she was gasping into her hand, her legs trembling, her hips rocking against him and her toes curling. Egon held her through it, tongue lapping at the wetness until she regained herself enough to try and sit up straight again, chest heaving. He licked his fingers clean –Oh, God, that was going to be one tough image to get out of her mind whenever she saw him eating- and then wiped his mouth clean with the back of his hand, soothing her thigh with his free hand. His smirk was that of a man thoroughly pleased with himself and she felt herself melt to mush all over again at the sight of it.

“You’re crazy” she muttered, tugging her skirt back down.

“I have been accused of it, yes”

“And I’m starting to catch it as well”

He hummed deep inside his throat and got to his feet, legs a bit stiff as he did.  

“I’ve heard Peter this drunk before” he said, leaning on the desk for support “He wouldn’t have noticed the Hubble if it landed on him”

“I figured as much” she nodded, remembering how he hadn’t even seemed able to focus his eyes on her completely.

“He most likely fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow and most of tonight will be gone from his memory in the morning”

“It better. I’m pretty sure that last moan could be heard all the way down to Jersey”

“On an occasion, back in College, he slept through being put over an ant-hill when drunk. I am fairly confident that he slept through it”

“And how much else, exactly, do you figure he can sleep through?” She asked, eyeing his crotch. Sure enough, he’d gotten as excited about their little game as she did. He noticed her eyes and swallowed, reaching for her tentatively- placating, or so it felt to her. But Janine was delighted to press herself to him, feeling him hard through the clothes against her as she coaxed him to half-sit on the desk and placed her hands on either side of him over the wood, kissing her way up his throat. He gulped  _hard_ under her mouth.

“I don’t-” she grazed her teeth over his pulse point “ _Ah_ -! I don’t…want you to feel pressured to do anything in return for…" he trailed off as she slid a hand under his vest, fingers ready to pop his buttons and get to the skin underneath. Was she making it hard for him to think? _Good_ "...I did it because I wanted you to enjoy yourself” he muttered, regaining himself enough. She stood on her tippy toes to look at him to the eye, tugging him down by the tie to shorten the distance.

“Does it look like I’m not enjoying myself?” The hand she had under his vest went over his ribs and down to his stomach. He was shivering, hands almost intertwining on the small of her back. Holding her in place. She tugged him even closer to her, close enough that she could brush his skin with her eyelashes if she blinked.

“I…" he breathed "I guess not”

“Better make up your mind quick, though” she said against his mouth, not quite kissing yet but close enough that she was light-headed “Winston and Ray might decide to surprise us with an early return as well”  

“Well, when you put it that way…”

**Author's Note:**

> ...this is the 'More tame' stuff I was talking about on that other fic's end notes. Go figure. I wrote this one sometime ago but decided to put it up here until very recently.
> 
> Title references to Aerosmith's 'Walk this way'. Because... of course.


End file.
